Shocking love
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: My 6th story. James saved corona back when she was just a little shinx. They've been together for 3 years now, corona is a full grown luxray and James is a senior in high school. Corona feels that James means a lot to her and she wants to make their friendship a little more than just mutual. COPYRIGHT I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo. Contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Shocking love

(Sorry if this one is kind of stale. Been through a lot of shit lately and I've been kinda depressed. A friend who knew I made these stories started saying I was a freak for making them and it kind of hit me hard. Sorry if the story sucks. )

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in this small boring miner town. Nothing new or interesting to ever do besides mine or dig. This town had a gold mine long ago and it's been rich in ore resources for a long time, changing the agriculture around here strictly to mining.

"James!" a friend called to me as I sat down on an old stump and over looked my town from the cliff.

"What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"I heard screams come from that old mine not too far away from here!" he informed me between deep breaths.

"The abandoned one? Let's make sure no one is hurt!" I said as I quickly got off my stump and headed to the old mine.

It wasn't uncommon for someone to get trapped or lost in a mine, especially around here, my father died when one collapsed and he was crushed. We ran through the woods towards that old mine and all the bug types and grass types scurried away in fear of us. Neither I or my Friend, Adam, have a pokemon with us. He had a floatzel but she staid at home with him mostly and didn't really like exploring, shes a funny pokemon.

We arrived shortly later at an old crevice that lead down to the mine, falling down this meant instant death waiting at the bottom. We slowly crawled down as carefully as possible just to make sure we didn't fall. Another little scream let out from the mine below us and we picked up the pace a bit. I was worried about the fact that some pokemon might be lurking down there, territorial pokemon were a problem here. Aggron and tyranitar were known to attack people who got too close. I wasn't built to fight. Im especially tall and skinny standing at 5'11 and 115 pounds, you could say I'm underweight for a 15 year old. I was complete with a set of hazel eyes and dark brown hair as dark as bark on a tree.

We finally reached the bottom and the entrance to the black abyss was in front of us. Normally I wouldn't set foot in it being that it looked like an entrance to hell and no one wants to meet Giritina. But this wasn't normal circumstances so I walked in with Adam behind me as we prepared for the worst. We walked for a minute or so until I could see a faint glow of electricity that caught my attention. I walked over to it to see a small shinx caught under a rock, it was golden unlike a normal shinx but that wasn't the most important thing as of now.

"Come on, let's try to get the rock off of it." I said to Adam, we both picked up the small boulder that was trapping the small pokemon and threw it in another direction.

I picked the small pokemon up in my hands and it fell unconscious and went limp.

"Shit, we need to get it medical help fast!" I told Adam who was looking back at the entrance with a look of terror on his face.

"What?" I asked him as I turned around to find a tyranitar at the mouth of the cave.

"Fuck." I said to myself as I tried to think of a plan as the large pokemon stomped over to us.

"Look we mean no harm, we just came to help this wounded shinx." I said to it as I raised the shinx for it to see.

It stared at me and then the shinx and then at Adam, it must of been interpreting us to see if we were a threat or not. Thankfully we didn't seem one to it, it stepped out of the way and let us through and we scrambled out and up the slope to get back to the town.

After a while of running, we finally reached the town and I brought the shinx to my house and got it cleaned up and healed a bit.

"There, it should be fine for now." I said as I laid the shinx down on my bed.

"Have you found out what gender it is yet?" Adam asked me.

I in fact didn't check, so I lifted it up it's back leg a bit to see a small fold.

"Female." I said to him as I put her leg back down.

"Ok, you seem to have everything in order here so I'll leave this all to you." he said, dropping the responsibility for the shinx on me.

"Lazy bum." I murmured as I petted the small shinx.

Her leg was crushed but she'll be okay, she wont die and it will heal. Not long after she woke up startled and looked around till she saw me and growled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, if it wasn't for me your leg would have been crushed." I said as i pointed to the bandage on her leg.

"Thank you." she said as she averted my gaze.

"You can talk huh? Ive heard stories of pokemon who can." I said as I approached her slowly.

Adam's floatzel, Marin was able to talk and she was kind of sassy and motherly to him so it was nothing new hearing a pokemon talk.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Corona, and yours?" she said to me.

"James." I said to her as she tried to get up.

"I'm leaving." she said as she continued to try and get up

"Do you have a home to return to?" I asked her.

"No." she told me.

"Why not just stay with me for a while?" I asked her.

"I can't trust anyone anymore, I doubt you've been through anything like I have." she said angrily.

"My fathers dead and I don't know my mother, I think I know somewhat how you feel." I said to her, she stopped and looked back at me and something in her eyes said that she understood what it was like.

"I don't know my father and my mother abandoned me because of this damn golden coat!" she said as she bit at her fur.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Since it's gold it's harder to blend in to the natural environment, and that means I am easy prey and that puts my family in danger. So she left me and I was chased by some rock types into the cave where it all happened." she said as she sat back down and I could see she was becoming teary eyed.

"I tried to be bold and I picked her up in my arms and held her into my shoulder. At first she was surprised and struggled but she stopped and laid her head down onto my shoulder and cried.

We are alike somewhat, so why don't you stay with me? This can be your home." I said to her as I petted her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~time skip 3+years

And thus our life together began, we spent 3 years together until the present day. She evolved as the years went by and by the time I was 18 she was a fully grown Luxray.

"James?" Corona asked me as she walked through the hallway of our new home "I'm in the bedroom, getting dressed." I called out.

She walked in and watched me as she sat on her haunches.

"I have to go to school today so you just stay here and be good." I said to her as I finished getting dressed and petted her head.

"I hate it when you leave!" she said grumpily.

"Oh, you miss me? How sweet." I said jokingly.

"Shut up!" she said as she blushed.

After I had passed 8th grade, me and Adam had to move to a farther away town because our hometown didn't have a highschool. Of course being that we moved we brought our pokemon with us. Our new town was a lot better than our old home, it was on a seaport town and had plenty of things to do. Me and corona's favorite being the movie theater.

"Bye, be safe!" corona said as she waited at the door to say goodbye.

"Ok mom." I said jokingly as I petted her head and went out the door, I locked it behind me and I heard her whine a bit.

"I'll be back, don't worry!" I said to her.

(Corona)

"Don't leave me." I whined as I scratched at the door lightly.

Ever since my mother abandoned me, I've had issues about being left. I got up and walked over to the couch and laid down and sighed.

"Oh James." I sighed again as I rolled onto my back and lazily up at the ceiling.

A sound caught my attention and I immediately turned to the source.

"Oh it's just you Marin." I said as the floatzel climbed through the window.

"Yeah, Adam left to go to school and I got lonely." she said as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling lonely too." I told her as I laid back down.

"Ugh there is nothing to do!" she moaned, obviously annoyed.

"I know." I said as I laid my head down on my paws.

"Why don't we clean up or something?" I asked her.

"Thats boring sometimes." she said.

"But I like it, when James gets back it makes him happy!" I said to her happily.

"You'd do anything to make your beloved happy!" she said jokingly.

"As if you have any room to talk, obsessing about Adam on a daily basis." I said to her teasingly.

We both had a somewhat affection towards our owners. James saved my life and that won my affection, taking me into his home without a second thought. He was so protective of me and it made me feel safe.

"Why do you even like him so much?" Marin asked me.

"Well he saved my life, he's super sweet to me no matter what. He's handsome and smart, he's strong. Oh I can make a list thats longer than the ocean." I said, almost sounding like his fan.

"Do you love him to **that** point?" she asked me.

"You mean as a mate? Defiantly. One night when i slept with him, he hugged me and cuddled with me and I felt amazing!" I told her.

"Lovebird." she said to me.

"You're no different!" I said snootily.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning and talking until I went into James' room to take a nap. I laid down on his bed and breathed in the deep scent that he gave off, it was always so comforting for me. He made me so happy being around him, it was as important to me as oxygen was to anyone.

"I wish you would come back already." I said quietly as Marin walked in.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you later." she said before she left the room.

"Bye." I said quietly as I slowly dozed off.

(James)

-a couple hours later-

"Thank Arceus that's over!" I said as I walked out the school with Adam beside me.

"My English teacher wants to drown me in a sea of homework!" he said as I unlocked my car and he got In beside me.

"My math teacher wants to melt my brain with geometry!" I said as he got in the passenger seat and I got in the driver's.

"Dude are you going to homecoming?" Adam asked me as I drove away from the school and back towards our houses.

"I don't know, it's on the night I take corona to go see movies." I told him as I continued to drive.

"Man you spoil her so much, you treat her more like your girlfriend than your pokemon!" Adam said as he laughed.

"Sure, you treat Marin like your mom." I said to him.

"Because she'd smack me over the head if I didn't." he said as he laughed weakly.

"Corona tells me that everyday we go to school that Marin comes over to my house and they do whatever until we come back." I said to him.

"What do you think they do?" he asked me.

"I don't know, what do female pokemon do?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I wonder if they do anything dirty?" he said with a wicked grin.

"Dude you're making it to where I don't want to!" I said to him as I took a turn.

"So are you coming to homecoming or not?" he asked me again.

"Probably not, I don't even have a date." I said to him.

"Why not bring corona!" he said as he laughed.

"Then you should bring Marin with you." I added in as I pulled into the driveway to his apartment that wasn't very far from mine.

He got out and we said our goodbye for now and I headed over to my house.

"I wonder what they do while we are gone?" I asked aloud as I pulled into the driveway.

I got all my stuff and went to open up the door to my house, as I did I was tackled to the ground by corona.

"Ok ok I'm back." I said as I laughed and pushed her off me.

"But you're gone for so long, I hate that." she said to me.

"I hate school but I still have to go." I said as we walked inside and I closed the door.

"Ok you don't have to be so harsh, I cleaned the house while you were gone." she said as her star tail wagged happily.

"Thanks." I said as I petted her mane softly and she let out a small purr.

I set my booksack down and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and returned to the living room. I sat back down and Corona jumped on the couch and laid her head on my lap.

"You're so attached." I said as I petted her head.

She purred as she laid her head on me and I rubbed her from the top of her head and down her back. She would arch her back as if she were a common house cat like a purrloin or a delcatty. She would purr and purr even if I wasn't petting her.

"You're just a overgrown kitten aren't you?" I asked her as I laughed.

"Meow?" she said jokingly as she looked up at me.

"So what do you do while I'm gone?" I asked her.

(corona)

"Oh just clean is all." I said to him, thinking about when I lay in his bed and my mind roams a bit too much.

Usually I was awkward and shy but around James I felt like I could be anyone I wanted and he wouldn't care less. He probably didn't know of my love for him either even though I've tried several times to send out the message.

"I've got homework to do okay." he said as he got up and walked to a small room with a table, a tv and a chair that he did his work in.

I followed him in and laid down beside him on the floor as he did his work. He moaned in annoyance an hour later, he looked at his paper and chewed on his pen, I hated the pressure this stupid stuff put on him. Even though I know he needs an education, it still makes me mad at how frustrated it made him at times.

"You alright James?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little frustrated." he said as he looked down and petted my head.

"Why don't we go outside for a bit and cool off?" I asked him.

"Okay." he said as he got up and I excitedly darted to the door that led to his backyard.

He quickly followed me outside and we played around for a bit until the sun started to descend on the horizon and we watched the sunset together.

"It's so pretty here." he said as he laid back.

"Yeah it Is." I said back to him as I cautiously walked over to him and laid across his lap, being carefully of my weight.

He picked me up surprisingly and held me close to his chest and rubbed my back as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being there when I needed you Corona." he said to me.

"Thank you for taking me in, even when I was a stubborn little shinx." I said to him as I smiled and gave him a happy lick on his cheek.

"Why did you decide to stay? You could of just left?" he asked as he petted me.

"I don't know, mostly because this was a possible place for me to call home and you seemed like a nice person." I told him.

"You acted like you hated me for the first month." he said to me as he got up and we went back inside.

"I didn't, I just needed my space!" I blurted out nervously.

"I'm getting hungry, I'm gonna go cook dinner." he said to me as he walked to the kitchen I quietly walked to his bedroom.

I walked over to the bed and went over to the spot where I had slept. I sighed as I laid on it. I would usually fantasize about him when he was gone. I imagined him laying beside me and caressing me as he told me that he loved me.

(James)

"Foods ready!" I yelled to corona as I set up plate of food for the both of us.

She came bounding into the living room and stopped right in front of her plate, she thanked me and quickly started eating. I sat down, ate and watched tv, a program about pokemon came on and ironically it was about electric types. It showed a man with a manectric and a jolteon next to him as he explained several things about the two and their type. I wasn't listening very much until it said something that caught my attention.

"Electric types are entering their season this time of year so be careful if you own a Luxray, manectric or any other electric types!" the man said as his jolteon let out a happy yip and the show ended.

Corona had just fully matured not very long ago and hasn't gone through her first heat yet, which meant for me was a horny Luxray. This meant she'd attract just about any male electric type within a mile to my house and if she did get mated I'd have to help her with the kits.

"Hey corona, you were listening to the tv right?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked as she jumped up on the couch and laid down on my lap.

"About the mating season." I said as I nervously petted her back.

"Oh yeah, that. It's gonna happen and you're going to have to confine me somewhere so I don't go a mate with every male within a mile." she said as her tail swished back and forth behind her.

"What about the pains?" I asked her worriedly.

"I can handle it, I don't want to have any kits with just any pokemon around here." she told me.

"You have a special someone?" I asked her curiously.

"Of course silly, he doesn't know it though!" she said in a playful tone.

"Ok, you should introduce him to me one time." I said to her as I returned my focus to the tv.

(Corona)

"Oh if only you knew you bone head!" I thought to myself, a little annoyed by his obliviousness to my advances.

When would he ever learn that I yearned to be with him in more than just a mutual friendship, I wanted him as my mate and no one else. He was the only one id let be with me and It was gonna happen, I was gonna make sure of it. It started to get late so we decided it was time to bathe.

"Come on corona." James said as we walked to his bathroom where he bathed me, being I couldn't do it myself.

He turned on the water in the tub and waited for it to fill up.

"You better not shock me." he said sternly.

"Why would I want to hurt someone like you?" I said as I nudged his leg lovingly.

He snickered and turned off the water when it was at a suitable height, I jumped in and let him do his job. I loved this part a lot as he ran his hands up and down my body, an explosion of pleasure made his touches seem so intimate. I would purr and coo as quietly as I could as he massaged me with his hands. After he finished, I got out and he dried me off. Then he went take his while I laid down on his bed. I waited for him to come and I watched as he walked into the room and slowly put his shirt on. I could feel my back legs shake a bit as I nervously watched him. He came and laid down casually and I curled up beside him like I usually did.

"Hey Corona, movie night is on homecoming night. So I wanted to know if we could postpone movie night?" he asked me.

Sorrow soon caught me by surprise, did he already have a date? Did he have a girlfriend?

"Or if you want, we could miss homecoming or you could come with me?" he asked me. "Wait, you don't have a date?" I asked him.

"Nope, no date." he told me. I was happy that he didn't have someone to go with but I was sad that he probably got rejected by the girls he asked.

"Um can we go to the dance and then go see a movie?" I asked him anxiously.

"Or movie then dance?" I added.

"Sure." he said as he scratched my ears.

"Thank you James! I love you so much!" I said as I nuzzled into his chest happily.

"I love you too Corona." he said as he smiled and hugged me.

"Hey James, did you ask anyone to homecoming?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I was turned down." he said sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone someday!" I told him as I tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks Corona, let's get to bed." he told me.

"Good night James." I told him as I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~the next morning~

(James)

"Good morning Corona." I told the sleeping Luxray.

"Five more minutes please!" she moaned as she went back to sleep.

"Okay." I told her as I got up and rubbed her head.

I did my usual morning routine as she groggily got up and went to the living room.

"Hey James, about the mating season thing, be careful. My scent is most likely on you and it may possibly make you a target for males thinking you're me." she told me as she stretched out on the couch.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." I told her as I rubbed her head and gave her a small kiss on the head.

"Bye, I'll be back." I told her as I walked out and closed the door behind me.

(Corona)

"Sweet mother of arceus, did he really do that?" I asked myself, amazed by what he did.

"Did he really kiss me?" I asked myself again.

"He really kissed me!" I squealed as I rolled around on the floor happily.

I repeated those words in my head a hundred times over as I rolled around on the floor happily.

"Hey corona, you okay? Or did he finally screw you senseless and now you can't think straight?" Marin asked, catching me off guard.

"Oh if only!" I told her happily.

"Geez, you didn't even hear me come in?" She asked me, dumbfounded.

"Nope, because I'm too happy!" I told her as I got up and pranced around the room.

"You look like a love struck buneary." She said smugly.

"You're right about the love struck part!" I added as I stopped and jumped onto the couch.

"Geez, not even I'm that love struck." She said as she held her head in her paw.

(James)

"Thank arceus, it's lunch time!" I thought to myself.

The bell rung and everyone picked up their book sacks and walked out the classroom. Adam nudged my to hurry up, I quickly gathered my belongings but a small picture fell from my wallet. The picture was of me and corona, it was Christmas and we took the picture. Only now that I noticed that corona had a thing of mistletoe tied to her tail and she had it over our heads, I chuckled and put the picture back. Adam and I walked out the classroom and down the hallway to the cafeteria, the food here wasn't 5star but it was good.

"So you are bringing corona?" Adam asked me.

"Yep." I told him causally.

"I swear you have a love affiliation with her." He joked as he nudged my arm.

"No wa-" I said to him before I bumped into someone.

I was too busy talking to realize I was about to run into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked up.

I had ran into a girl, a pretty one at that. She had long brown hair that went below her shoulders and she wore glasses that covered her green eyes.

"No it's my fault, I should of watched where I was going." She said shyly.

"Let me help you up." I said as I lend her a hand, she gladly took it and I pulled her up.

"Thanks, my apologies, my names Sarah." She said politely as she shook my hand.

"James and this is Adam." I told her, pointing to Adam.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"My friend here needs a date to homecoming, mind going with his sorry ass?" Adam said to her as he patted me on my shoulder.

Before I could say anything, she replied.

"Sure, it will make up for my mistake!" She said with a smile and walked off.

"Dude, corona is gonna be pissed." I told Adam.

"She's your Pokemon, not your girlfriend, don't worry about it." He said reassuringly.

"Remember the time you brought a girl to your house and after she left, Marin drenched you?" I reminded him.

"Ah yeah, that... Marin acts like my mom so I guess that's not uncommon, she must of not trust her." He said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Think about what corona will do to me. Possibly electrocute the shit out of me." I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, corona has a completely different personality than Marin!" He said reassuringly.

"When it's just me and her, she tends to be a little more affectionate and playful. I don't want to see her mad and she's gonna go through heat soon, a hormonal luxray is not something I'd like to piss off." I told him.

"Too much info bro." He said as he laughed and patted my shoulder.

We went get our lunch and ate outside, we chatted for a bit but I just dazed off into my own thoughts. Would Corona be mad at me? I don't want to make her sad, I hated seeing her that way. I just hoped she wouldn't be too mad at me. I knew she was going to be mad at me but I wondered why she would care so much, she had her own special person apparently. I wonder if she was with him right now and if he was treating her right.

(Corona)

-A couple hours later-

"James~~" I muttered in my half sleep as I laid on James' bed.

"You're day dreaming about him again, you're starting to drool now!" Marin told me.

"I can't help it!" I told her innocently as I got up.

"Geez you're a mess you know that!" She told me with a sigh.

"Whatever, how long until they get back?" I asked her.

"A couple minutes actually, well I'm going." She said as she looked at the digital wall clock.

She left through the backdoor and headed to her home just next door. I patiently waited for my ears to be graced by the sound of James unlocking the door. After what seemed like an hour to me, the door unlocked and in walked James.

"James!" I said happily as I jumped on him, putting my paws on his chest and looking up at him.

"Hey corona, what is it?" He asked me.

"Nothing, just been a little lonely." I told him.

"What about that supposed special guy you talked about?" He asked me as he closed the door and put his book sack down.

"Um yeah, it's complicated." I lied to him, the special guy was him all along but he didn't know.

"Did he break up with you?" He asked me sadly.

"Yeah." I said to play along with the act.

He hugged me closed to his chest and rubbed his head against mine.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." He told me.

"Thanks." I said to him happily.

"Oh if only he knew, it would make me so much more happy than I am now. I just can't get myself to tell him." I thought to myself.

"Corona I need to tell you something." He told me.

I got worried suddenly and anxious to hear what he was about to say.

"What is it?" I asked him nervously as I sat down.

"Would it be okay if I had a girl for my date to homecoming, you can still come!" He said nervously.

He had a date? It wasn't going to be just the two of us. I felt sad, he had a date, that meant he didn't like me.

"Just because I'm going with her doesn't mean I don't love you corona." He told me, noticing my change in expression.

"Then who do you love more, me or her?" I asked him, my body beginning to shake anxiously.

"Corona, I love you more. It's just a small date, nothing more." He told me.

"Yes, It does mean something!" I blurted out, sick of having to keep my real feelings from him.

"I wanted to go with just you!" I yelled at him.

"Why is it such a problem?" He asked me curiously.

"It's because I love you! I don't want to be forgotten about in the background while you have fun with that girl, I've spent most of my life being abandoned and it just keeps happening again!" I yelled at him nervously, each word like a lump in my throat.

"You love me?" He asked, he laughed casually.

"I love you too." He said back.

"You idiot! I mean I'm in love with you! Even though you are thick headed at times I still do, you're so sweet and kind to me, I just want you to love me the way I love you!" I blurted out, by this point I was a nervous wreck.

"Corona, why didn't you tell me?" He asked me with a shocked expression.

"I've tried to several times! You never got what I meant, that whole "saving myself for a special guy" thing was all a lie, I really meant you!" I explained.

He just looked on in utter shock, like he never even had any clue.

"I guess that means you don't love me." I told him sadly.

"I'm leaving, if you don't love me, I don't know who will." I said as tears swelled up in my eyes and I ran to the backdoor.

(James)

Corona sprinted to the backdoor and I scrambled to get to her, she knocked the door open and ran outside, she jumped clear over the fence before I could tell her to stop.

"Corona! Corona! Man, I've really fucked up now." I yelled.

"Yo James, you okay over there?" I heard someone say, I turned to see Adam and Marin peeking over the fence and looking down at me.

"Corona just ran away, I've fucked up." I told him as I collapsed onto the ground and held my face in my hands.

They both jumped the fence and came up to me.

"Why did she run away?" He asked me.

"I denied her, she said she loved me and I acted like I didn't care, it's all my fault!" I said as I punched the grass.

"She loved you?" He repeated.

"Marin, did you know anything about this?" He asked her.

"Yes, Adam, corona is deeply in love with you. Every day I go to visit she sits and waits for you to come back and she does chores so when you get back, you'd be happy. She never stops talking about you either, you have to do something." She explained.

"She's in her heat and she's in a lot of danger, she might get attacked." She added.

"Then let's go find her!" Adam told me.

"I don't know, she might not even accept an apology anymore." I told them as I began to cry.

"Are you just gonna sit here and never know if she will forgive you or not or are you going to go get her back?" He asked me angrily.

"I don't know!" I yelled at them.

"Even if she is a Pokemon, remember that you raised her, she loves you more than anyone else. She loves **you**! Decide now, the one that truly loves you or that girl we just met today?" He asked me.

I thought for a second, corona did love me, there wasn't much of a chance that girl liked me anyway. Corona was a little hardheaded and quick to act sometimes but she was really sweet, she was always there for me. She was the only family I had left and I'm not losing her. I pushed myself off the ground and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Let's go find her!" I told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Corona)

"Stupid! What makes you think he will ever like you!" I said as I head butted a tree.

"Am I just not good enough?" I asked myself as I cried.

I looked down at my paws and my golden fur, he had always told me I looked amazing but all those words meant nothing now.

"I should of just not said anything." I said as I sat down and stared at the grass.

It was dark now, it would of been hard to see outside if I was a human.

"Maybe he will come back and get me, tell me that he really does love me!" I thought to myself.

"No, stop living in your dream world Corona!" I said aloud.

"Corona!" A voice yelled.

"James?" I thought.

"No! It's just my imagination!" I reassured myself.

I ran again, away from the voice, I kept running until I reached a meadow and plopped down in the grass.

"I'm out of shape." I said to myself as I breathed deeply.

"Good." A voice said from somewhere.

I immediately jumped at attention and scanned the area, I was surrounded by maybe 4 or 5 mightyenas.

"Such a nice coat, she will have some pretty pups." One of them said.

"Don't make me hurt you!" I yelled at them.

"You're outnumbered sweetie, nowhere to run. Why not just have a little fun with us, you know you want to." One said as they slowly inched toward me every second.

"Shit, they know I'm in heat." I cursed to myself.

"Get her!" They all yelled, pouncing towards me.

"You asked for it!" I yelled at them, letting loose a discharge (discharge) of electricity.

They all got struck by it and stopped in their tracks, most of them were out cold or either paralyzed.

"Man, you guys are hopeless." Another, deeper voice said from the brush.

"Come out!" I yelled at it.

"Fine sweetheart." It said.

The bushes rustled and a very large luxray walked out, he was considerably larger than me.

"These goons couldn't hold you down so I guess I'll just do it." He said smugly.

"Why am I fighting? Why do I care about who I mate with anymore, James doesn't love me?" I asked myself.

He slowly inched his way towards me, acting nonchalant and carefree. He seemed to have a very prideful and self proclaimed attitude just from the air he gave off, I hate anyone who acts like that. I quickly lunged at him and grabbed him with a thunder fang, electricity coursed through his body.

"That won't work on me." He said, as if the attack didn't even hit him.

His tail turned a silver and gray color (iron tail) and he slammed me off of him, I flew back and skid on the grass a couple feet.

"Why do you fight back?" He asked me.

"Why am I fighting back?" I thought to myself, an image of James flashed in my head.

I shook my head and struggled to get up, I tried but I couldn't get back up. He took a stance and his body lit up a color of yellow, his body giving off large amounts of electricity.

"Shit, he's using charge beam! I can't dodge it, what do I do!" I thought frantically.

"Too bad you won't be awake to feel the pleasure, oh well. At least we will have some pretty kits together!" He yelled at me as the electricity radiated from his body at a quicker speed.

"I guess this is it, I'll be just his mate by the time I wake up." I thought as I braced myself for the hit.

"Haha take this! Charge beam!" He yelled as the beam of lightning shot from his body toward me.

I closed my eyes and a big shockwave kicked up the dirt around me, but I didn't feel any pain.

I didn't get hit?

I looked up and saw a figure standing in front of me with his arms spread out. It took me a moment to realize that it was James, he had taken the blast so I wouldn't get hurt.

"James!?" I said to him.

He turned his head and looked at me, he only muttered three words. He collapsed backwards with his body only a foot from mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Damn pesky human! This is my catch!" The luxray said angrily as he approached the unconscious James.

I crawled over to him quickly and forced myself up, I covered his body with mine.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled at the luxray as I barred my fangs.

"Get out the way!" He said angrily as his tail turned silver again.

"You young ones now a days are so aggressive and territorial, someone really should take you down a notch." A feminine voice said from somewhere.

He jumped back and scanned the surroundings for the intruder.

"Come out!" He yelled.

"Fine then, your funeral." It said.

A smaller figure jumped out from the trees and slammed the luxray into the ground with a mighty kick, the ground around it cracked and formed a large crater. The figure back flipped gracefully off of the luxray and landed in front of me. The figure was a little shorter than a human and it had sleeve like appendages on its arms.

"A mienshao?" I thought to myself.

"He won't be getting up for a while so don't worry about him, names Maylene by the way" She told me.

"Why did you help us?" I asked her.

"Now is not the time for that, let's get you two back to my home so I can heal you both." She said to me.

"Think you can carry him on your back?" She asked me, she seemed very commanding and in control.

"Yes!" I said nervously.

"Okay then, hold still." She said to me, she picked up James and laid him carefully on my back.

I limped slowly as she guided me to our location.

"It's not far from here." She said, she guided me down a small pathway to an old cabin.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when he wakes up." She told me as she led me inside.

"You keep looking back at him and licking his face, what is he to you?" She asked me as she closed the door.

"He's my owner... But I love him, so please make sure you take care of him first!" I told her anxiously.

She smirked lightly and laughed, she walked over to me and grabbed James from my back and placed him on a small couch.

"This place looks brand new!" I said as I looked around.

"It's about 18 years old, I've been living here and making sure it stays clean." She told me happily.

"Wow, you did a good job." I said, quite impressed by her cleaning skills.

I looked back to her and she had her paws on each other and pressed against James' chest, she took a deep breath and his body started to radiate a pink color.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Using heal pulse... There, he should be good by tomorrow morning." She said as she wiped a bit of sweat from her head.

"Thank you so much, I don't what I'd do if he actually got too hurt." I said as I got teary eyed.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm going to do you now." She told me.

I sat down and she did the same thing to me, my body started to radiate pink too. It felt so soothing, like laying in the grass in autumn with a cool breeze blowing through. It was like when I used to take baths with James.

"Thank you Maylene, my name's Corona by the way." I told her happily.

"You're welcome Corona." She said to me happily.

"What did he say to you before he passed out?" She asked me curiously.

I thought about it and began to blush a bit.

"He said 'I love you'" I said with a big grin on my face.

She smiled and sat down beside him, she seemed very concerned about him under her calm expression.

"How did you know we were in trouble and why did you help?" I asked her.

"I owe his dad so I've been keeping an eye on him." She told me.

"I'm gonna sleep for now, you keep an eye on him." She said as she stood up.

She walked out the room and down a hallway and I heard a door close. I walked over to James and looked at the injuries on his body, he had scratches and bruises all over.

"I'm sorry James." I said quietly as I began to cry.

"Corona, it's okay." He said lightly as he woke up.

"Don't talk, just sleep!" I told him worriedly.

"Don't worry, i would of been through a lot worse pain if I lost you." He said weakly.

"James!" I said as I couldn't hold the tears in anymore, I laid my head down on his chest and cried.

I was only thinking about myself, I was being selfish. I hadn't taken his feelings into thought and now I got him hurt.

"It's alright Corona, come up here and sleep with me." He said to me.

"But your injuries!" I told him.

"I don't care, come on." He said again.

I lightly got up onto the couch with him and laid myself lightly on him, surprisingly he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Corona, I got you hurt because I had to act ignorant, please forgive me." He asked me sadly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for getting you hurt." I told him sadly.

"I love you Corona." He said as he hugged me and slowly fell asleep.

"I love you too." I told him as I slowly fell asleep.

My dreams consisted of happy moments between us, it made me happy knowing that at least reality would be somewhat like it.

~next morning~

"Wake up you two." A voice said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes to see Maylene looking over us.

"Come on sleepyheads." She said cooly.

I got up and slowly walked off of sleeping James, then I stretched out and yawned. He woke up too and stretched.

"Who are you?" He asked Maylene.

"My name is Maylene and I saved you two last night." She informed him.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I owe your dad, I need to explain a lot to you." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(I kinda felt weird about this Chapter cause I thought to myself "I'm really fucking weird." I just like the concept though)**

"My dad?" He said, he seemed shocked.

"I knew your dad for a couple years, when he died, he asked me to watch you until you turned 18." She told us.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because he wanted you to live a normal life, even though your mother was against it and wanted to stay with you." She said, she always had a cool and calmed expression and it was slowly fading away.

"You knew my mother? Who is she?" James asked frantically.

There was a moment of silence as she nervously tried to form the words to what she was going to say.

"You're talking to her." She said nervously, each word came out in a stutter.

"Wait a minute, so what you're saying is that my dad and you were together, then you had me?" He asked her bewilderedly.

"Yep, come on give your mother a hug." She asked him shyly.

He awkwardly hugged her, being that she was shorter.

"What was my dad's name?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Samuel, he liked to be called Sam tho." She told him with a smile.

"You're right." He told her with a look of bewilderment.

"Actually I remember hearing stuff about my dad and a mienshao when I was younger." James said to us.

"But I don't understand, why didn't he want you to be with James?" I asked her.

"He thought that having a Pokemon mother would be a little awkward in society, so I've been watching you for a while." She told him.

"So basically stalking me?" He asked her.

"I like to call it 'supervising from a distance'" she told him awkwardly.

There was a moment of silence before both of them bursted into a laughing fit.

"You're weird mom!" He said as he laughed loudly.

She smiled happily at him calling her "mom"

"But why isn't he some kind of hybrid?" I asked her curiously.

"Because, do you ever see hybrid Pokemon?" She asked me.

"No."

"Well it's the same with Pokemon in anyway, there are no hybrids. It's the same as a regular relationship, the child has traits from the mother or father. Pokemon with a more human-like build have human children sometimes, the children usually have some of its traits. Like James has my regenerator ability which makes it to where if I ever get hurt, I'll recover a lot faster." She explained.

"How do you know he does?" I asked curiously.

"He had a scar from that attack from last night, the scar is gone completely." She told me, picking up a tiny part of James' shirt where the attack had directly hit him.

She was right, no scar at all, not even a tiny mark.

"That's awesome." He said in amazement.

"There is a lot I must tell you about." She told us.

We both sat down and she explained the story of her and James' dad and how after he died, he wanted him to live with a friend as their adopted child.

"You should come live with us instead of living in this old house by yourself." James told her.

"I would but I can't, this house means too much to me, come visit sometimes." She told us sadly.

"Thanks Maylene." I told her.

"Watch over him okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't let him get in too much trouble." I told her quietly.

I laughed as we left the house. I felt like things were awkward between me and James now.

"James, I'm sorry for running away, can you forgive me." I asked him after a while.

He stopped and sat down in the grass and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over to him and sat in front of him and waited curiously for what he was gonna do next. He jumped on me playfully and pinned me to the ground and kissed me on the cheek.

"That a good answer?" He said as he laughed as got up.

I giggled a bit and I got up, I liked this side of him.

"Hey Corona, I never said I didn't love you." He told me with a big smile.

"You don't care that I'm a Pokemon?" I asked him.

"Not really, worrying about stupid things like that is a waste of time." He told me.

We finally got back home after a while and everything went back to normal.

"What do you want to eat for tonight?" James asked me as I laid lazily on the couch.

"I don't know." I said as I stretched out and yawned.

"I'm feeling lazy so why not something like pancakes or waffles?" He asked me.

"I'm fine with that." I said as I jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

He cooked some waffles and we both ate them as we sat on the couch and watched Tv.

"Weather report! In a few weeks, a blizzard is going to blow through so make sure you are stocked up on food, if you get stuck inside you'll need it!" The weather man said.

"Also, tonight, the temperature will drop drastically and it will start to snow!" He added before it switched to the news.

I looked out the window and it was in fact starting to snow.

"Guess it would be a good time to turn on the fire place now?" James asked me.

"Yeah, we can snuggle by the fire." I told him as I rubbed his arm.

He blushed a bit and walked over to the fireplace, turned a small valve and pressed a button and the fire came to life. He then grabbed a blanket and I went and laid down beside him and he draped it over us.

"I love this." I said as I sighed happily.

"Me too." James said happily.

He hugged me closer to him and he held me in his arms for a while.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you for so long Corona." He told me.

"I don't care anymore, you know now and I'm happy." I told him as I rubbed myself into him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Contains lemon) "lemon" means sexual things by the way

"You know, I'm still going through my heat as of now." I said, trying to get a point across.

"You want us to do that?" He asked me with an amazed face.

"Well of course, are you not okay with that?" I asked him sadly.

"No, it's just, it's my first time." He said shyly.

"It's mine too ya' know." I told him.

"If you aren't okay with it, I won't push it on you." I said sadly.

"I am, it's just... I'm nervous." He said shyly.

"I'll take the first step, let's go slowly." I told him as I nuzzled his shirt.

I slowly pushed myself into him until he had his back on the floor.

"Step 1, remove pants." I said to myself.

I bit his pants legs lightly and pulled until his pants were all the way off, with his underwear left.

"Step 2. Remove underwear. I may need you to do this part okay?" I told him.

He nodded shyly and removed his boxers and put them on the ground next to him. I didn't stare because I didn't want to make him feel even more embarrassed, even though he didn't have anything to be embarrassed of.

(Lemon warning)

(James)

"Corona, you won't shock me right?"I asked her nervously.

"Only if you go fast when I don't want you to." She said as she laughed a bit.

I was kind of surprised by this side of her. Yeah, she was kind of rowdy sometimes but never like this.

"How about we make each other feel good at the same time?" She asked me curiously.

It took me a second to realize what she meant, she wanted us to 69. Before I could say anything, she put her back end on my chest with her head between my legs.

"Come on! This won't be just a one sided deal!" She told me as she looked back at me.

Before I could say anything, I felt her rough tongue around my dick. I let out a surprised gasp as she continued, I couldn't help but look at her parts too. It was in my face and I couldn't not look at it.

"Here goes nothing." I thought to myself as I brought my head up to her womanly parts.

I could feel the heat radiating from her cunt and could see juices flow out. She gasped in surprise as my tongue explored her crevice, I grabbed her back end and pushed her farther down onto me.

"Hey... Slow down there." She said weakly.

"Two sided deal." I reminded her.

"Meanie." She said grumpily.

I slowed down a bit and let her recover a bit, she started to lick my cock again until it was at full length. She put the rest of it in her mouth and sucked as I licked the inside of her vagina.

"Man for a Pokemon, she's so hot." I thought to myself as we pleasured each other.

She began to moan as I got deeper, I breathed deeply as I felt her tongue wrap around my length as she bobbed her head up and down. I could tell she wasn't very far from being at her limit and so was I. I kept licking until I got a certain spot and she moaned loudly as she orgasmed, she contracted around my tongue to keep it there as she reached her climax.

"Found her pleasure button." I thought to myself as she weakly blew me.

I could feel a release coming soon, I grabbed her head and slammed it down as I thrusted into her mouth and released my load. She was surprised as it shot down her throat and she gasped for air.

"Don't do that!" She said as she breathed deeply.

"Sorry, heat of the moment." I told her as I shrugged lightly.

"Humph!" She said grumpily as she sat down and looked the other way.

"Oh come on, I know you can't last very long." I told her as I jokingly bit her ear and she moaned.

I scooted behind her and slipped a finger under her until I found her caverns again. She whined a bit but eventually gave in.

"You're such a meanie!" She whined.

"Oh come on, don't you want to continue?" I asked her as she turned to me.

"Yes, I'm ready now." She said nervously.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yes, I know it will hurt." She told me as she walked over to me.

"Tell me when you're ready, okay?" I asked her.

She nodded as she sat on her haunches in front of me.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna sit on your lap with my legs behind you and my paws on your shoulders." She told me.

"You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" I asked her jokingly.

"Trust me, this was all I thought about sometimes." She told me.

She scooted a little closer to me and I helped her onto my lap and she did what she planned on doing.

"Okay... I'm ready." She said nervously.

She placed her paws gently on my shoulders and I slowly slid into her, she let out a surprised gasp and I let her get used to it.

"I'm ready." She said weakly.

I slowly thrusted into her and she winced and cried a bit. I was surprised when she chomped my shoulder.

"Corona, you're biting me!" I warned her.

"I'm sorry!" She told me as she let go of me.

"Don't worry, it will heal, watch." I told her as we eyed the small bite mark.

The wound started to burn and it slowly closed up until there wasn't a mark at all.

"She was right." Corona said quietly.

"I'm sorry about biting you." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it right now." I told her as I patted her head.

She licked my face and laid her head on my shoulder, she nodded and I began again.

We both gasped in surprised at this amazing feeling of pleasure.

"I never thought it would feel this good!" Corona said weakly.

She slowly started to move on her own and a big red blush formed on her face.

"You look so cute with that blush of red on your golden face!" I said as I laughed weakly.

"I'm tired, my legs hurt. You take control." She told me tiredly.

"Man you're a mess corona." I told her as I laughed.

"Don't make me bite you again." She told me sternly.

I slowly thrusted into her and placed my hands on her butt and pushed her down when I thrusted. She started to moan loudly until it turned into mewls and meows. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit as she turned into a kitten almost. She was really tight and every thrust would make her moan even louder.

"I hope the neighbors don't hear this." I said to myself.

"Whatever let them hear, I don't care anymore." Corona said weakly.

"You should." I told her.

I could tell that neither of us were going to last any longer so I picked up the pace. She grew tighter every second and I had to add a little bit more force every time.

"I can't handle much more of this." She told me weakly.

"Me neither." I told her.

I thrusted one more time into her as hard as I could and we both reached our limit. Her walls contracted around me as I shot loads into her.

"Hehe I knew you would like this." She told me weakly after we both rested for a while.

"Whatever." I told her with a big smile.

"Thanks." I added as I hugged her close to me.

"Let's go bathe, we're a mess." I told her as I let go of her.

"Okay." She told me as she backed off of me and walked to the bathroom.

I laughed at her as she walked away.

"What's so funny!?" She asked me nervously.

"You have a big white stain on your butt!" I said as I pointed toward her rear end where a big stain covered the mass of black fur there.

"That's from you!" She told me embarrassedly with a big blush on her face.

"Cum stain corona!" I said as I clutched my stomach and rolled on the floor from laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" She told me angrily as she pounced on me.

"I'm just joking corona." I told her nervously.

She walked out and into the bathroom and I got up and followed, still laughing. She jumped into the bath tub and I turned on the water and jumped in with her.

"Revenge time!" Corona told me as her body lit up.

"Shit!" I yelled as I got struck by massive amounts of electricity.

"Ouch." I said as I felt the electricity surge through my body.

"Humph better think before you mess with me." She told me snootily.

"It was just a joke, fine then, no sex for you for a month." I told her sternly.

"What!? No! I'm sorry!" She told me frantically.

"I'm just kidding." I told her as I hugged her.

"You better be." She told me sternly.

I laughed and kissed her on the head. We cleaned ourselves and I dried her off and we both went and laid down in bed and watched tv.

"Don't think that name I called you earlier will be forgotten." I told corona.

She glared at me and sighed a bit.

"Ow!" I said as her tail slapped me hard on my leg.

"You're so serious." I told her as I rubbed the spot she hit.

"Get used to it, I'm your lifetime mate now." She told me with a matter-of-fact tone.

"So I can't get it in with any other luxray?" I asked her jokingly.

"Nope, just me." She told me with a smile.

"I prefer it that way anyway." I told her with a smile.

"I don't know why but every time I think back to when you were just a little shinx it makes me smile, little you running up and down and all over. I kind of miss that." I told her as she laid beside me.

"Who says we can't have a little shinx running around anymore." She said quietly as she yawned.

"You mean?" I asked her, before realizing she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I told her as I slowly fell asleep too.

"A family of my own"


	8. Christmas chapter

**Secret Christmas chapter **

"Wake up!" A voice told me happily.

"Corona? What is it?" I asked her as I slowly woke up.

"It's Christmas!" She told me happily.

"Oh, you're more excited than Sasha is." I told her as I mentioned the tiny shinx laying down on my chest.

"Hey Sasha, it's time to wake up." I told the shinx quietly as I patted her head.

"What is it daddy?" She asked as she yawned and stretched out.

"It's Christmas morning." I told her as I picked her up in my arms so I could move.

"Oh, I get gifts?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I told her as I put her down, she followed her mother into the living room and they waited for me.

Sasha was the addition to our family, corona and I's offspring, she was almost exactly like corona. She was just missing the shiny fur and sexual deviance. I chuckled at that last thought. It wasn't our first time that sealed the deal and got corona pregnant, it was the several other attempts after, she wouldn't stop until she was final sure she was.

I walked into the living room, corona and Sasha sat near the fireplace as corona groomed Sasha. I walked to the tree and picked up the gift that I got specially for Sasha, I walked over to her and corona stopped grooming her.

"This is for me?" She asked curiously as she inspected the box.

"Yes sweetie, open it up." Corona told her, to help, I opened the box for her and put it back down.

She put her little paws on the edges and peered Inside. Her eyes lit up when she saw golden bow inside, I took it out for her and put it next to her ear and she jumped happily.

"Thank you dad!" She said as she jumped up on me and licked my face.

"Did yall forget about me?" Someone said, I turned to see a familiar mienshao by the door.

"Hey mom, sorry I didn't go and get you." I told her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here now." She told me joyously.

She played with Sasha for a little while until she called me to talk to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I needed to give you something that your father gave me." She told me, handing me a small note.

"What is this?" I asked her curiously.

"It's your dad's last note to me, when he was inside the mine when it collapsed." She said tearfully.

"If you're reading this, I'm most likely gone. Please don't blame yourself if I do die, please don't spend the rest of your life crying, a sad face doesn't suit you. Maylene, go on with your life, go mate with some other Pokemon, I won't hold it against you. Don't do anything dangerous, I _will _be keeping an eye on you. It won't make me happy seeing you hurt or sad. If it is possible that what we did last night could end up making you have an offspring, keep an eye on him/her, I'll let you name em. Remember, I'm watching you, I love you Maylene. ~Samuel" It wrote.

"There's a small part on the back that I hadn't noticed until just recently." She told me, I flipped it around and read that part.

"Dear future child of mine, I'm sorry that your dad wasn't there for you, I'm sorry that you won't have a father, take care of your mother please, she means a lot to me, I love you.~ Sam" it read, I had a hard time reading this one without tearing up.

"I will take care of her dad, I promise." I said to myself as I put the note in my pocket.

I felt something rub against my leg, I looked down to find Sasha whining for me to hold her.

"And I promise I'll be the best dad I can." I said to myself as I picked her up and held her in my arms.


End file.
